Johnny And The Bird
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: A sad but true story.


Johnny And The Bird

**Author's Note:**This is based on a true story that happened to my mom just minutes ago. I don't own Johnny.

Johnny C. was walking down the street in the suburbs on the other side of town. His skin was a sickly yellow color, like he hadn't been out in a while. He was wearing a stripped black and white shirt with coat tails flapping in the breeze along with his dark blue hair. He had black pants and tall black, cloven, steel-toe boots. One of his black gloved hands was holding his beloved Brainfreezy while the other was thrust into his pocket. A metal clanging sound came from his backpack with every step he took.

He was thinking about how much he hated people. Just a few moments ago so moron had been pushing him around, calling him names. Johnny, of course, did what he always did. He yelled at him, telling him how stupid he thought people were. All the while disemboweling him with his knife.

The city always seemed to be noisy with morons like that, but here everything seemed peaceful here. The breeze was nice and the smell of the flowers and trees had a soothing effect.

Suddenly, he heard birds chirping. That was normal, he always heard birds when he walked by there. But this time it sounded different. It sounded like crying. Johnny stopped walking and looked to where the sound was coming from. Two baby birds were on the ground near a street sign that said Weltington on it. One was obviously dead, but the other one was very much alive. It seemed like they had fallen out of the sign, but Johnny wasn't tall enough to reach.

Johnny thought for a moment. He couldn't just leave them there, they were helpless baby birds. They never did him any wrong. They never did anyone any wrong. Suddenly, Johnny knew what he had to do: he had to get help.

He ran over to the closest house, Brainfreezy in hand and rang the doorbell. An old lady, in her sixties, came to the door "Yes?" Johnny pointed back at the sign. "There's a baby bird. He fell out of his nest and I can't put him back. I need your help." The old lady looked at him like he had spoken martin. She quickly closed the door and didn't come back. Johnny gritted his teeth and hit his fist against the door in frustration. _Stupid people. Won't even help a defenseless bird._ He wanted to gut her like a fish, but he had to save that poor bird first.

He ran to the next house and rang the doorbell. This time no one came the door, but he could see someonelooking out from between the blinds in the window. Again, he pointed toward the sign. "I need your help. A bird fell out of it's nest, I can't put it back." All he could hear from the man was "I don't want any," before he closed the blinds again. His free hand clenched into a fist. He Brainfreezy was starting to melt.

He quickly ran to the next house and rang the doorbell once more. This time a kid, who seemed to be about twelve, came to the door. Johnny was starting to pant from all of the running. "Hey kid…A bird…it fell out of its nest…I can't reach it." The kid shrugged, looking bored. "I don't know what you do." He promptly closed the door. Johnny started trembling with anger, causing some of his Brainfreezy to spill._ I give up. These people are too stupid. _

He ran back to the sign and saw that the bird was now dead, probably from the cold. Johnny's Brainfreezy fell out of his hands and he fell to the floor. Bringing his hands up to his face, he started crying._ That poor bird didn't deserve to die. It did nothing wrong. It was innocent. It was one of the few that were good. Like Squee. It was innocent, and one cared enough about it to save its life. It's their fault it died. It was a poor innocent creature. And it died because of them._

A minute later Johnny stopped crying and got to his feet. A look of pure hatred was on his face. He took his biggest knife out of his backpack and started towards the old lady's house.

_They will pay._

**Author's Note:** Like I said, this is a true story every part except the street sign and and people getting killed. The moral: next time someone asks you to help save a baby bird. Help them.


End file.
